According to a technique described in Patent Document 1, an upper limit electric power to which charge and discharge of a secondary battery are allowed is set in accordance with the temperature of the secondary battery. The charge and discharge of the secondary battery are controlled such that the electric power of the secondary battery does not exceed the upper limit electric power.